The Party's Over
by angelwitch59
Summary: Pre-Series. A teenage Dean and friends decide to party while John is away on a hunt. WARNINGS - Spanking and Bad Language. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND OR UPSET.


**The Party's Over.**

**Late Friday Evening**  
Dammit, here we go, why oh why hadn't I just listened to the old man? Well ok at the time he was lecturing my mind might have been somewhere else, hell at the time he was lecturing my mind was thinking about doing something else, come to think of it lots of something else, mostly the things that Dad had been listing as forbidden.

**Thursday Night**  
Sammy and I were pretty much word perfect with Dad's parting lectures, we'd get the whole speech on staying out of trouble, laying low, don't make waves etc. etc., along with the get to school on time, come straight home, homework, training, chores, stay inside after dark, lock the doors and windows, check the salt lines yada, yada, yada. Recently, since I'd turned 14, Dad waited until after he'd sent Sammy off to the bathroom or bedroom to give me another lecture, pretty much a repeat of everything he'd already mentioned at least twice plus extra instructions, just for me, (whoopee!),  
"Watch out for your brother, no friends over, no parties, no smoking, no drinking, no gambling, no drugs and no girls, you got all that Dean? Behave or you know what happens, right?"  
Wow Dad, way to go. Let's put a real downer on your kid's weekend fun. What does he think I'm like? Jeez you'd think he expects to come home to find that I ditched school to go to an orgy with the entire cheerleading squad in an opium den or decided to hang out at the local brothel all weekend drinking and gambling. Maybe he even thought he'd come back to find I'd been arrested for smoking pot, drunk driving or shoplifting.  
Yeah right, like any of that was gonna happen!

**Late Friday Evening**  
Okaaaay seems maybe he knows me a little better than I thought he did. I'd like to say in my defence that no opium dens or brothels were involved and I only skipped afternoon classes. It was just a friendly game of poker, alright already, it was strip poker, but it was so not the entire cheerleading squad, (I mean I'm good but not that good ….Yet!). So really there was no gambling and a few teenagers making out, not really an orgy, is it?  
Yeah, there was some smoking, just regular cigarettes, not pot and yeah, there was drinking but no DUI…., well Mike's Mum needed her car back and Dad had the Impala soooo… and really shoplifting, come on that's a bit harsh, after all we did leave money! Anyway, what choice did we have? Who was gonna willingly sell smokes and booze to a bunch of teenagers?  
Oh and for the record, I was never actually arrested; the Sheriff decided I'd probably be safer in his custody than home alone, considerate huh? Well yeah, he also said, and I quote, "I'd prefer to wait until your Daddy gets home so I can personally deliver your sorry hide into his more than capable hands." Great, just fucking great!  
Did I mention that Sheriff Jackson and Dad go way back? Dad helped him out a couple of times with some local "problems" soon after he started hunting. We later learned he was Bobby's cousin, heck, that sure explains a lot! Turned out he'd been a Marine too, the way he and Dad bonded I'm surprised they aint married!  
Currently we were living at an old house just outside of town which belonged to the Sheriff whilst Dad used it as a base for nearby hunts. We'd used it a few times for training and hunts during school breaks. So Uncle Chris, that's Sheriff Jackson, by the way, is well aware of who we are and what we do. As for that remark about being safer in his custody than home alone, with the way he was looking at me right then, fingering his belt I really wasn't too damn sure about that!  
Anyway here's the reason I came to be standing in the local gaol in front of a fuming Sheriff alongside my mate Matt, aforementioned "fuming Sheriff's" son!

**Friday Afternoon**  
So, yeah, Matt, Mike, Carly, Jodie and I quit school a bit early to get things ready for the party. We managed to get our hands on all the essential party supplies, and really it was way too easy to grab the stuff from the back entrance to the storeroom. Turns out 2 giggling cheerleaders can be a really good distraction when the stores being manned by a young guy. Mike had driven his Mom's car to school so we loaded up, rode out and stashed it at the "Hideout."

**Friday Evening **  
The "Hideout", as we called it, was an abandoned mansion on the edge of town, a house where years ago kids used to go on dares but never hung out for long because they got too scared. Actually, the very house Uncle Chris had called Dad about for that first hunt; so I was pretty sure no spooks were about to ruin our party, and due to the mansion's reputed history people tended to stay clear of it as well. So PARTY TIME!  
It was a warm evening, we lit a fire out back, ready for a cook-out and pulled up some old beams and stuff to sit on. Things were looking real good, music, booze, cigarettes, cards and semi-clothed girls. After a while maybe a few guys too! Best of all NO adults, NO rules! As we partied on curfews were forgotten and it started to get dark.  
Suddenly we were interrupted by flashing red and blue lights and a very pissed off Sheriff and his crew. I'm not going to go into full details but parents were called and friends disappeared one by one preparing to meet their doom! Soon Matt and I were the only kids left and we were swiftly transported to the Sheriff's office.  
After some initial yelling, including that earlier "wait until your father gets home" speech, Matt blurted out something that sounded vaguely like "How'd ya know where we was at?" Actually more slurred than blurted but his Dad managed to understand the question, probably years of practise with the town drunks!  
"Well it wasn't exactly rocket-science, bunch of hormonal teenage idjits with way too much alcohol in their system, not exactly using your brains, now were you? You got a_ny _idea how much racket you were making, not to mention the size of the fire!"  
Uncle Chris was breathing heavily, still fingering that belt and both Matt and I were getting kind of antsy. Despite the amount we had been drinking, we still knew how to recognise a threat to our butts! He kind of looked us up and down for a bit, snorted, looked away and then sighed deeply,  
"I am way too mad to punish either of you right now, besides which I want you sober when it's done! We are going back to the house so you two can sleep it off but mark my words you will be punished tomorrow, BIG TIME!"  
Again I say, 'great, just fucking great.'  
Still it could be worse Dad could've been here.

**Saturday Morning**  
Yeah you guessed it Dad's here, bright and early, thanks Uncle Chris, NOT. Not looking too thrilled to see me either, feelings pretty mutual at the moment. Didn't even give me a chance to have breakfast or say my goodbyes! Just burst in the bedroom, grabbed me by my shirt collar, dragged me out of the house and shoved me into the car. Thank God I was too pissed to undress last night! Could've been really embarrassing!  
I'm not certain I'm ever gonna see Matt again I'm pretty sure at least one of us will be dead within the next couple of hours.  
The drive home was deathly quiet, I considered trying to explain but when I opened my mouth to speak I got a glare that could melt ice so I decided to shut it. When we arrived he dragged me out of the car, into the house and deposited me on the couch. Not one word, then he started pacing backwards and forwards in front of me for what seemed an eternity. I was starting to get a bit hypnotised, when I was suddenly pulled to my feet in front of him.  
"Right now Dean I am at a complete loss, I mean maybe I hit my head harder than I thought during the hunt, you think I did that? I mean I'm pretty sure we had a talk about rules before I left on Thursday night, did I imagine that Dean? Seems to me I must have done, no son of mine would be dumb enough to listen to my orders and then blatantly ignore EACH and EVERY one of them, now would they, huh Dean? Do you even remember the conversation we had before I left? Hell, maybe you hit _your _head, you do that Dean? That what caused your temporary insanity? Because that would explain a whole HELL OF A FUCKING LOT!"  
All the time he was yelling he was looming over me emphasising all the finer points of his rant by poking his finger into my chest. I kind of figured his questions were those rhetorical ones; he sure as hell didn't give me a chance to answer any of 'em.  
"Is there one thing on the list of things I told you NOT to do that you didn't do? Is there anything I told you to do that you actually did do? I cannot believe what a totally irresponsible little idiot you have been! Have you any idea how dangerous your little escapade was? You ever consider alcohol poisoning? What about if you'd had an accident when you were drunk? Damn it Dean that place is condemned! You really wanna be a 15 year old father 'cause according to Chris it sure looked like things were heading dangerously close to it! Drinking, smoking, stealing…. I never thought I would be this disappointed in you Dean."  
Ouch, that really hurt and he hasn't even got started with the physical bit yet. I could feel a bit of a burn behind my eyes.  
"Jeans and shorts down, over the couch! Move it."  
Well I guess that physical bit is about to start then. I dropped trou' and bent over the arm of the couch hoping this would be quick. Guess I am an idiot, a "quick" spanking with Dad in charge, just ain't gonna happen! When it comes to spankings John Winchester takes no prisoners, goes in straight for the kill. So why I try so hard not to give into tears is a mystery to me.  
First slap, always a surprise, I jumped and yelped, you'd think by now I'd be used to it! Dad started swatting alternate cheeks but none of that gradual build up stuff, this was fast and furious from the get go. He worked his way from my waist down my butt, I was kinda holding my breath, not crying, no,no no. WHACK, Jesus Fucking Christ right across the tops of my thighs, I did so not just squeal! One after the other those heavy swats landed, he went top to bottom, bottom to top, all the time lecturing, I'm not sure what he was actually saying, too busy squirming and wailing I just threw in a few yessirs and hoped that was the right thing to do. Begging was useless just made him spank even harder, even my pathetic cries of "I'm sorry I'll never be bad again" and other similar thoughts seemed to fall on deaf ears! My butt was on fire not just fry eggs hot I reckon it was at least thermonuclear hot! But still he kept going, swat after swat after endless fucking swat. When I was finally reduced to a floppy snotty useless heap he stopped, thank you, thank you, thank you. I tried hauling my sobbing butt off the couch only to feel Dad's oversized heavy hand pushing me back down.  
"Stay put, this isn't over."  
What? Is he fucking serious? I heard the clink of Dad's belt and the whoosh as he whipped it off. Yeah I guess he is serious and yeah I'm a big girl's blouse I started sobbing even harder before he even laid the first stroke down! As I felt that first stripe of fire I involuntarily jerked up, only to be pushed firmly down once again.  
"You're getting six good ones you get up again and I'll add more, you hearing me?"  
I wanted to say 'Yeah well I'm not completely deaf I think they heard you a couple a blocks up, duh.' Instead I settled for a polite yessir! There are times it seems when I can actually control my mouth. Who would have guessed, maybe I'll get better as I get older! Took me a while to realise he was done, fuck I'm never sitting again, hell I'm not sure I'm ever moving again.  
"GET UP, front and centre."  
Okay maybe I am gonna have to move.  
"Stand up straight and look at me! It's gonna be one hell of a long time before I'm able to trust you again. It's not fair to your brother to move him this close to the summer break but when school is out in 2 weeks we'll be heading to Bobby's, so you can kiss goodbye to a summer here with your buddies. I want you working that excess energy and imagination off helping Bobby out. I'm sure he can find you plenty to do whilst I'm hunting. I'll get Sammy enrolled in some sort of local day care programme, no need to spoil his summer. Until then you are grounded with a capital G! That means your room except for school and mealtimes. No music, school books only. If I am not here you will spend your "free" time with Uncle Chris, if he is working you get to spend the time in lock up, understood?"  
What could I say? Anything but yes sir and I would be back over the couch arm!  
"Go to your room. I am going to fetch your brother and you better not put so much as your little toe out of line while I'm gone! ROOM, NOW!"  
Oh in case you're wondering about Sammy he's safe, I didn't leave him "Home Alone", I'm not that much of a jerk, I kind of encouraged him to go for a sleepover with his friend Cody. He was a bit reluctant thinking Dad wouldn't be too keen and that he would be in trouble, but I managed to convince him Dad would never know and just to go have fun. I promised I'd pick him up late morning and we'd spend the rest of the day hanging out together, hire his favourite movies and pig out on pizza and ice cream.

**Saturday Afternoon**  
Seems this time I really blew it. Dad's not been in with the usual after-spanking "hope you've learnt something and all is forgiven speech." Guess it's not. I can hear him laughing with Sammy, seems the "little bitch" got to pick those movies anyway, and I can smell the pizza from here.  
Gotta admit I'm a bit mad at Dad now anyways. Bit of an over reaction if you ask me, not that anybody did, or will. No need to wallop me that hard, didn't even wanna know when I said sorry. No need to completely ignore me, leaving me to starve to death. I think he's made his point. He said I was grounded to my room except for school and mealtimes, so what the fuck is eating a fucking pizza if it's not a fucking mealtime? Fuck him! Jeez my allergies are real bad today, eyes just won't stop watering.

**Late Saturday Afternoon**  
Whoa this better be a dream or I am seriously breaking my grounding, you are one really hot chick mmm….  
" Hey Dean, come on wake up kiddo."  
"Gerrof.. what the fuck? Leave m….oooouch, shit, oooouch noooo I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay? I was just dreaming!"  
"Yeah? Well you better start having dreams with a lot less colourful language in 'em or you and I are gonna have serious problems!"  
"Thought we already did. Already said you didn't want me, big disappointment sending me away …"  
"What? Dean I am not sending you away, I will be there too except for a few hunts, and I did not say I didn't want you. Yes I am disappointed in your behaviour, and yes it'll be a while before you regain my trust, but you will kiddo. We all make mistakes just make sure you learn from them. And Dean I still may be a little bit mad at you but you have been punished and I will forgive you, just give me a bit of time to calm down, and most importantly, remember however mad I am I will always love you. Now come here, front and centre".  
Oh no not again, not with Sammy here, oh no please no nooo.  
"Dean,"  
"Dean,"  
"DEAN!"  
Huh?  
"Dean calm down, I'm not going to punish you anymore, we're done with that, I'm sorry if you misunderstood, NOW COME HERE!"  
Dad opened his arms and I so did not have a big girly chick flick moment with him.  
Now where is that pizza?


End file.
